The conventional method of dispensing luggage carts employs a horizontally disposed track mounted within an enclosure and adapted to retain a number of luggage carts. The carts are released one at a time upon the insertion of a coin, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,955. However, since the cost of each square foot of floor space in most major airports is at a premium, this conventional method represents an inefficient manner of providing the public with portable luggage cart service.
Consequently, there exists a need in the art for a cost-effective means for dispensing luggage carts in airports and other transportation centers where the efficient use of space is an important consideration. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides other related advantages.